How Can One Wish Cause All This Trouble?
by mspink93
Summary: When Sonny's favourite cousin gets a brain tumour, she vows to make Lindsey's last wish come true. But what happens when it causes trouble between her and her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ba-ack!!**

**This new story (which is a multi-chapter) is a little different from the other stories that I've written. I mean, I still hope that it'll be good, but it's a little different. It's a little more sad, I guess you could say. But when I was trying to upload this document...the manager uploader thingy made me delete some of my stories (not the actual story, but the documents) so that this one could fit. There's a limit!! I had no idea that there was a limit! Guess you learn something new everyday, huh?**

**Anyways, ummm....I really hope that you guys review for this, ok? Especially since it's the first chapter, and I have to know if it's worth continuing or not. So...por favor!**

**I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hey, Sonny?"

I turned my head and looked at the blue eyed boy sitting down next to me. His blonde hair was falling in his eyes, and his mouth was upturned in the tiniest smirk. "Yeah?"

"Could you make me a sandwich?"

I rolled my eyes and shifted my position on the couch, so that I was facing him full on, and my feet were tucked underneath me. "Not gonna happen."

Chad stuck his bottom lip out and looked pleadingly at me. "Please?"

"Look, Chad. I'll make you a sandwich, _if _you make me one too," I said. I gathered my hair in my two hands and rested it on my left shoulder. One lone curl escaped from the bunch and bounced in front of my right ear. I tugged on it and wrapped it around my finger as I waited for his reply.

"Do I _have_ to?" he whined, and I smiled despite myself. Normally, I was a very happy, bubbly person, so smiling was not something that was unusual for me. But Chad...he could make me smile for any and every thing. Like now, for instance. I shouldn't be smiling because someone demanded that I make them a sandwich, especially because he doesn't want to make me one back. But I was. And that was because the person in question was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Even I wasn't immune to his charm, as much as I had tried to deny it.

"Yes," I said firmly. "You cannot expect your girlfriend to make you a sandwich unless you plan to return the favour to the aforementioned girlfriend. It's in the boyfriend rule book." I turned away from him and closed my eyes in what I hoped was a haughty gesture. I bit my lip, and then peeked open one eye and glanced at Chad, only to find him choking on silent laughter.

"Aforementioned? Really, Sonny? You are such a _dork_!" he said once he had settled down. I frowned and started to turn away from him even more, my heart hurting. I didn't get very far though, because Chad grasped my chin and made me meet his eyes, which were both sparkling. "But...that's why I love you," he whispered, before pulling me in for a kiss.

My heart was hurting again, but in a good way. It always pained whenever Chad uttered those three little words to me. But the pain was made purely of joy and love, not actual hurt and sadness. My heart hurt because I was glad, because I felt the same way.

Love was odd in that sense.

"So, about that sandwich?" Chad said once he pulled away. I flicked his shoulder and grinned when a look of feigned hurt passed across his features.

"Like I said...only if you make one for me too," I insisted, and fist pumped the air when he sighed and stood up. Mission accomplished. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself to my feet, taking a moment to stretch before he pulled me into my kitchen. My mom was visiting some family back in Wisconsin, so I had the whole apartment to myself, which basically meant that Chad had been a regular fixture in my living room for about a week or so. He would pick me up every morning before work, and drive me to Condor Studios. Then every evening, he would drop me back home and stay and hang out for a little bit. He felt completely comfortable in my house, so he had no problem swinging open the kitchen door and going inside before me.

I let go of his hand and opened the refrigerator door. I stuck my head inside and surveyed all of the possible ingredients that could be put into a sandwich. Grabbing the bread in one hand and reaching for the lettuce with the other, and called over my shoulder to Chad, "Hey, can you get two plates out, please? In that cupboard over the sink." I nodded when Chad pointed, and then turned my attentions back to the food in front of me. I grabbed the cheese, tomatoes, ham, turkey and chicken and then piled them up in my hands, using my chin to help keep then balanced, before kicking the fridge door shut and dropping all of the ingredients on the counter in front of Chad.

"So, what kinda sandwich do you want?" I asked, taking out two slices of bread and putting them on a plate. I handed him the bag and watched as he mimicked my actions before smoothly spreading a thin layer of butter on one of the slices.

"BLT," he replied, breaking off a small piece of crust from my bread and popping it into his mouth. I smacked him lightly on the arm and glared at him. "Hey! That's my sandwich! Can't you wait like, five minutes until I'm finished with yours?" I asked.

"Not really, no," Chad said before snagging another piece of the crust. I was standing on front of the sink, washing the lettuce before putting it in Chad's BLT. Instead of drying it with a towel, like I normally did, I instead flicked my wrist and watched in delight as all of the water droplets flew into the air and landed on Chad.

He jumped slightly and I started to giggle. "What's wrong, Chaddy, scared of a little water?"

"Pssht, no, of course not. It just messes up my hair, that's all," he replied. He ran his fingers in his golden locks and wiped the water off on his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, Chad, whatever," I said, laying the lettuce down on the bread and smoothing out any crinkles. "Oh...ummm, hey, Chad?"

"Sonny?" he answered, without even looking up from where he was covering a slice of bread with cheddar cheese. He knew me so well that he didn't even have to ask what kind of sandwich I wanted, he just knew. He, on the other hand, changed his tastes every two days, so I always had to try and keep up.

"We may have a slight problem."

"And that would be...?"

"I have no bacon, therefore, no BLT. Would you mind a, I dunno...an HLT?"

"Ham, lettuce and tomatoes?" he asked. He placed the other slice of bread on top of the cheese laden one and cut the sandwich down the middle, creating two perfect halves. "Sure, no problem."

I kissed him on the cheek and started to pull a slice of ham out from the packet when the phone started to ring. "Oh, just a minute," I said to Chad, putting the ham back in the paper. I wiped my hands on the towel that was resting on the counter and started to head over to where the hall phone was hanging. I was brought to an abrupt stop when I felt a strong hand around my arm.

"Sonny, did you just leave my sandwich to answer the _phone_?" Chad asked, his eyebrows furrowed him mock annoyance.

The phone rang again and I fought to be freed. "Yes, Chad. Now come on, let me answer that before whoever it is hangs up!" I broke away from his hand and started to run into the living room. Chad chased me around the couch, and grabbed me around the waist, causing us both to fall into the cushions. I reached out and snatched the phone from the coffee table, mid-ring.

"H-hello?" I gasped, out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Sonny?" Tawni's voice poured into my ear. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, Tawn. Chad is over –,"

"_Ewwww!! _Is that why you're so out of breath? What do you and Chad _do_ when you guys are alone? Was I interrupting something? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Tawni started babbling, and I rolled my eyes at Chad.

"Tawni!" I screamed into the phone, effectively stopping her chatter. "To answer your question, we are not doing anything! No, what I mean is, you're not interrupting anything. We were just making sandwiches, that's all."

"So...no making out? Or more?" Tawni asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Right," I said, nodding my head and forgetting that Tawni couldn't see me. Chad brought one hand up and planted it on top of my head, stopping the motion. I shot him a look, but all he did was smirk in return. I rolled my eyes and sighed, and then picked back up on my phone conversation with Tawni.

"I don't believe you," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Sonny, if all you guys were doing was 'making sandwiches'," I could practically _hear_ the air-quotes that she was undoubtedly using, "Then why were you so out of breath when you answered the phone?"

"Because Tawni," I said slowly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes once more. "Chad was chasing me around the house. And then we fell. That's why I was out of breath."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said. "I'll leave you two alone now. Call me back when you guys are done, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I repeated before clicking the phone off and tossing it down on the couch.

"What was that about?" Chad asked, pulling on a lock of my hair. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, and I absentmindedly traced out a pattern on his forearm using the tip of my index finger.

"I don't even know, ok? Tawni called, accused us of making out and then hung up the phone," I leaned my head back and looked him in the eyes. "Not exactly one of her shining moments."

He dipped his head and kissed me on my lips once before pulling back, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Maybe she's psychic," he whispered, sending slight shivers down my spine. I smiled and pulled his head down so that our lips met again.

Just when the kiss had deepened, my house phone rang, causing me to jump out of my skin. Chad started to laugh, and I moved out of his grasp, silencing him with a look as I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear, guessing that it was Tawni again.

"Alright, Tawni, _this_ time, we were making out," I said, tucking my bangs behind my ear. I stopped abruptly when I heard raspy sobbing on the other end, and bit my lip nervously. "Hello?"

"Sonny?" my mother said, her voice cracking. "Oh, Sonny."

"Mom? Mommy, what's wrong?" I whimpered, and in a flash, Chad was by my side once more, his arm protectively around my waist.

"Sonny," my mom said again, and I felt the knot tighten in my stomach. My mother wasn't a crier, so her tears could only mean that something really bad had happened. My stomach lurched, and I tightened my grip on the phone until my knuckles were white.

"Mommy? What's going on?" I asked again, tears starting to well up in my own eyes.

And then my mother uttered the seven words that would change my life forever. "Oh Sonny. Lindsey has a brain tumour."

* * *

**You know what to do to make the author happy.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you even read this, I just wanted to say that I know that this is kind of a slow chapter. The thing is, it's kind of a filler/explanation chapter. So, I'm sorry that it's both so slow and also so short. And also....sorry for any typos. I'm super tired, and sort of in pain right now, since my legs decide to cramp up anytime it's too cold. And it's pretty chilly here now....I mean, we had our first snowfall last night. Let me tell you, today was not fun. At all.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. This couldn't be happening to me, to Lindsey, to my family. It seemed unreal. Of course, I always heard about people with cancer, or brain tumours, or people who got into car accidents, and I always felt bad for them. I could have sympathized for them, but I had no idea of what they were really going through. I felt general sadness, because those people in the newspapers, or in hospitals...they had no real connection to me.

But this, this was different. This was Lindsey we were talking about here. Lindsey Munroe...my favourite cousin and _best friend_. Before Tawni, before even Lucy, Lindsey was my best friend. She had been there for me my whole life, helping me through problems, giving me advice. She was there for me when my first love dumped me for the town slut, and when my father had died. And now...now she was the one dying.

I just couldn't believe it.

"Sonny?" my mother let out a shaky breath and sniffled. I grimaced at the loud sound and fell to my knees, all of the denial and disbelief exiting my body in the form of tears. The saltwater ran down my cheeks and splashed to the floor, getting absorbed by the carpet. Chad knelt next to me and wrapped me up in his arms. He didn't even know what was going on, what the problem was, but he was comforting me. He stroked my back and kissed my head as I sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with my running mascara.

"M-m-mommy...why?" I wailed into the phone. "Why Lindsey?"

My mother's voice turned comforting, as if her own grief was second to mine, as if her job was to make me feel better before she could fully express her pain. "Oh, sweetie, I don't know why. I don't know why."

I gasped for breath and fought to sit up properly. Chad instantly loosened his hold around me, but still stayed close, his concerned blue eyes studying my face. I rubbed my hand over my cheek roughly and closed my eyes, bracing for the worst. "How-how is she? And when did they find out?"

"Oh Sonny," my mother said quietly. "She's...she's bad. She going into an operation in about two days, and they're going to see if they can take out the whole tumour. It was pretty recent. She only found out tonight, although we knew something was wrong since last week. We were having a family barbeque, when suddenly she fainted. She wouldn't come around at all, and you know your Auntie Mary, she panicked. Good thing she did though...we took her to the hospital, and as soon as she regained consciousness, Lindsey leaned over the side of her bed and vomited."

I felt the tears start up again, and before I knew it, they were cascading down my cheeks like a waterfall. I bit my lip as I pictured the whole scenario in my head. It was difficult to hear it, let alone actually see it happen.

"When the doctor came in to see her, she confessed that she had been having bad headaches lately. Like so bad that she couldn't do anything except lie down, and no medication would help her with it," my mother continued. Her voice started to break now, and it took everything in me to not start wailing again. "The doctors thought that something was wrong, so they decided to CAT scan her, and we got the results today. It's a brain tumour, Sonny, and it's a bad one. She was supposed to have an emergency operation tonight...that's how bad it is. But Lindsey refused to go in there unless she could see you first."

My hand flew to my mouth. "Mom...no! She should've gone tonight! I can see her when she comes out of surgery!"

She sighed, a long tired groan. "That's what we said too, but she wouldn't listen to us. And you know your cousin, sweetie. She's as stubborn as a mule, Lindsey is. She refused. So, Auntie Mary _needs_ her to go and have this surgery, as soon as possible, her heart is just breaking. So, we were wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble at all, if you could possibly – "

"Mom, don't worry about it," I cut her off, wiping my eyes. "I'll talk to Marshall right now, and then call you back with the details, ok? Well, first I have to find a flight and get tickets, and then I'll ca– "

This time, my mother cut me off, sounding completely relieved. "Oh, Sonny, thank you so much. This will mean the world to Auntie Mary, and I know that you would want to see Lindsey too. We already booked the flight for you for tonight, and the flight attendants know that this is a family emergency, so just tell them your name at the gate and they'll let you on without a ticket, alright? We've already discussed all of the nitty grittys with them. Just talk to Marshall, and then call me back, alright?"

I nodded my head, answering at the same time. "I'm gonna call Marshall right now, ok? Bye Mom."

"Bye Sonny. And don't worry, everything is going to be fine, alright?"

I clicked off the phone and placed it back in its charger on the coffee table. I pullied out my cell phone from the pocket of my jeans. I didn't know Marshall's number offhand, so I needed to scroll through my contacts until I located his name. When I found it, I pressed the green button and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Sonny...what's going on?" Chad asked, running his hand over my hair. The whole time that I was talking on the phone with my mother, Chad had kept quiet, occasionally rubbing my back in a comforting manner. He was now sitting on the couch, and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

"My cousin, Lindsey, has a brain tumour," I said softly, Marshall's cell phone still ringing in my ear. "It's bad, and she said that she won't get the operation done until she sees me, so my mom arranged for me to go back to Wisconsin for a while. I just need to call Marshall now and finali – hello, Marshall?"

"Sonny!" he answered, sounding nervous. But then again, Marshall almost always sounds nervous, so nothing was really out of the ordinary here. "What's wrong?"

My mouth fell open. "Wha-? Marshall, how did you know something was wrong?"

"I can tell from your voice. You sound all stuffed up, like someone pushed cotton balls up your nose," he started to chuckle at his little joke, and I smiled half-heartedly, even though he couldn't see me. "Anyways, what's wrong?"

"Marshall...my cousin back in Wisconsin has a brain tumour, and I really need to go back and see her," my voice cracked at the end of my sentence, and I needed to pause and take a breath. When I had pulled myself together, I continued. "So, I was wondering if it would be okay to go back home for a while and visit her?"

"Sonny, of course! Take as much time as you need!" Marshall said. "It's a family matter, it's important. We'll just do the show without you while you're gone, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you so much!" I said, and then pressed the red button, effectively ending the phone call.

"So?" Chad said, wiping a tear away from my cheek with his thumb.

"Marshall said that I could go, and my mom fixed up a flight for me for tonight," I jumped up from his lap and stuffed my cell phone back into my pocket, racing towards my bedroom. "I need to pack!"

Chad followed me and stood in the doorway while I hurried around my room, shoving clothes into my suitcase. I picked up a small purse and dropped my toothbrush, perfume and deodorant into it, before dropping that purse into my larger suitcase, which I then zipped up. "You also have to call your mom," he reminded me, and I dug my cell phone out of my pocket once more.

"Thanks," I said, and called my mother, my eyes scanning the room to make sure that I hadn't left anything. They landed on a picture of me and Lindsey when we were four years old, playing in the park with each other. I quickly picked that one up and shoved it in my suitcase, and then added a more recent picture of me and Chad at the zoo. I didn't know how much longer I would have with my cousin, and I intended to fill her in with everything that had happened in my life since I moved to Hollywood two years ago.

"Sonny?"

"Mom, I called Marshall, and he said that it was fine for me to leave," I said. I picked up my suitcase and rolled it out of the room, following Chad as he led the way to the front door. He pointed to himself and then mimed driving a car before making an airplane with his hands. "Chad said that he'd drive me to the airport, so I'm leaving now, alright? What time is my flight?"

"The plane leaves at 9:00," my mother replied. I checked my watch; 8:05. I didn't have that much time, but since I didn't have to go through all of the lines, hopefully it wouldn't take long before I got on board.

"Ok, I'm leaving now, Mom. See you soon, ok?"

I locked the door behind me and Chad and wheeled my luggage down the hallway and into the elevator. I nervously tapped my foot as me rode to the first floor and then shot out of the elevator as soon as the doors slid open. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the sheet of rain falling from the sky. "Just great," I said, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"Sonny, come on," Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the rain. "It's nothing, just water. We need to get to the airport, remember?"

All of this coming from the guy who almost cried when I flicked some tap water in him? But then again, that was all in good fun, and this was much more serious. This was about my cousin's life. I shuddered. I hated to even think that Lindsey was close to death. The thought crawled my blood and chilled my bones.

I followed Chad out to his car and, after putting my luggage into his trunk, sat down in the front passenger seat and stared out the window. The raindrops hit against the glass in what would have normally been a comforting, calming sound, but now, to me, it only sounded like a clock.

_Tick tock, tick tock. Running out of time._

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headrest, biting my lip in frustration, grief and impatience.

"Don't worry Sonny, it'll be ok," Chad said as he merged onto the highway.

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. "I hope so," I whispered. "I really, really hope so, Chad."

* * *

**So, ummm....reviews make the world go around. Well, not really....but they make my world go around!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This one is a little longer than expected, and also, unfortunately, another filler. But I promise that next chapter will be much more...well, interesting and to the point of the story, ok?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own SWAC or TiK ToK...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I wrapped my arms tighter around Chad's middle and buried my face in his chest, inhaling the scent of him. I wasn't going to see him for a while, and I was going to miss him so much. This would be the longest that we were ever away from each other since meeting. Even before we were dating, we used to see each other every day at least once, so this was going to be another change for me. First Lindsey and now this? My whole world seemed to be falling apart right in front of my eyes.

And how ironic was it that the time when I needed Chad the most was the one time when he couldn't be there for me? Today just wasn't my day.

Chad kissed the top of my head and ran his hand lightly over my brunette curls, which were splayed messily over my shoulders. I sighed and pulled away of him slightly, instead looking up to meet his eyes. "Sonny," he said quietly, his voice dead serious.

"Chad," I replied, equally sombre.

"Be careful, ok? And don't worry, everything will be fine," he said, and without warning, tears flooded my eyes once more. I was never a person to cry, even as a child. Something extremely bad had to happen for my tear ducts to activate, a trait which I seemed to have inherited from my mother. But today, I was crying bucketfuls. I just couldn't stop the tears from falling, no matter how hard I tried. The stuffy nose, puffy eyes and dry throat that came along with crying all seemed completely normal to me now, like they were my everyday features. My fingers were wrinkly from wiping away the saltwater continuously, and my face was streaked with dried tears and saltwater.

"H-how can you say that, Chad?" I hiccupped, looking up at him. Because of all the water in my eyes, he looked blurry, but even through that, I could clearly see the concern etched across his features. "How can you s-say that everything w-will be ok? How d-do you know?"

"Sonny, shh," he whispered, kissing me on the top of my head again. "I don't know for sure, ok? No one does. But you have to have faith in your cousin. She'll be alright."

I looked up at him, my mouth open. "Wow Chad...that was really deep."

He smirked. "Hey, CDC is more than just a pretty face, you know."

"We are now boarding Flight 327 to Middleton, Wisconsin," the intercom speaker beeped to life and I bit the inside of my cheek. It was now or never. A part of me – a _huge _part – wanted to stay in California and pretend like this never happened, like this is all one bad dream. But there was also another part – a _bigger_ part – that couldn't wait to go back to Wisconsin, to see my family and breathe in the fresh, non-polluted air again. The only thing that _all_ of me agreed on was the wish that I could go back and visit my family underneath any other circumstances.

I picked up my purse from the ground and looked up at Chad sadly. "Bye," I whispered, heading towards the gate.

He brushed my cheek with his finger and turned his mouth up in a small smile. "I'll call, email, webcam and text you every day, alright?"

I bobbed my head up and down in a nod, and then waved half-heartedly over my shoulder as I made my way to the line at the gate. Just as I was about two feet away from the back of the line, I stopped and turned around. Today, I had learned that I should always expect the unexpected. Your whole life can change in the blink of an eye, and not necessarily always for the better, either. What if my plane crashed? Or Chad got in an accident on the way home? I sprinted back to him and fell into his arms.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" he asked. I stepped up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his. I kissed him slowly and sweetly, completely unaware of the hustle and bustle of the busy airport around us. When I broke away, I gave him a small smile and pecked his lips again. Then without a word, I turned around and took my place in line.

* * *

My mother had been right. It didn't take long for me to get through any of the lines in the airport. All I had to do basically was tell all of the officials my name and show them my passport, and I was whisked away onto the plane. The flight attendants tried to make me as comfortable as I could possibly be on a plane, offering me food and drinks, blankets and pillows. I wasn't hungry, but I did eagerly accept the green woollen blanket and thin airplane pillow. I wrapped myself up in the material and rested my head against the wall of the plane, staring out the window vacantly.

I watched the scenery whizz by as the plane started to taxi, my head bouncing against my pillow because of the vibrations. Once we were safely up in the air, I opened up my purse and pulled out my iPod, unravelling the headphones with one hand as I dropped my purse back on the floor with the other. I put the speakers in my ears and clicked my iPod to life, scrolling through my music library without even looking and clicking on a random song.

I wasn't even listening to the music. I heard the lyrics, the melody, the rhythm, but nothing registered in my brain. All I could think about was what if I didn't get there in time? What if by waiting for me to arrive from California, Lindsey's brain tumour killed her? What if all of this was for nothing? And the one thought that kept running through my head, almost like a broken record, was _Why Lindsey?_ What had she ever done in her life to deserve this?

A sudden movement in my peripheral vision snapped me out of my musings, and I turned to my left to see a twenty-something year old man in a brown business suit and holding a leather briefcase. His brown hair was combed away from his forehead, and there was a sparkle in his eyes. A dull sparkle compared to Chad, but a sparkle nonetheless.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty seat next to me. I shook my head and he breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down. "Thank you so much. I was sitting next to an elderly man who was very sweet when he was awake. But once he fell asleep...I discovered that he passes gas while he dreams. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my plane ride going back home," he explained, lodging the briefcase between his feet. I smiled half-heartedly and tried to focus on the song that was playing, catching snippets of voice here and there.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

I grimaced and shut off my iPod. I loved that song, so much in fact that lately, it had become my obsession. But it was too bouncy and happy and joyful and fun for how I was feeling right now. I didn't need to hear about parties, when I knew that I wasn't in the party mood. And I definitely didn't need to be hearing about things blowing up.

"What's wrong?" the man next to me asked.

I shook my head. "Just...wasn't in the mood for music after all."

He studied me intently, his green eyes passing over each aspect of my face. He bit his lip and tapped his chin thoughtfully, and I felt myself blush. I wasn't used to this much attention in a one-on-one scenario, unless it was Chad or my mother. This man was a complete stranger, and yet he was staring at my face as if he knew me. This was something that came with celebrity status, but still something that I could never get over.

"Hey...do I know you?" he asked slowly, still staring at me.

I shook my head again and turned away from him slightly. "Nope, I've never met you before in my life," I said, glancing out of the window. I looked back over at him when I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder.

"Well, nice to meet you, then," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I accepted his offer and turned up one corner of my mouth in a smile. "I'm Scott."

"Sonny."

"Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere?" he asked again, and I responded with the same answer as before. "Well...if you say so."

Scott pulled out a magazine from the pocket of the seat in front of him and started to flip through it, humming under his breath. Suddenly, he stopped flipping and his widened. He turned to look at me, and I caught a glimpse of what page he had stopped at: an advertisement for So Random!. Great, just what I needed right now.

"I _knew_ I recognized you!" he exclaimed, pointing to the picture of my smiling face. "You're Sonny Munroe! My niece and nephew love your show!"

I nodded slowly and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Something about the way that Scott was looking at me was creeping me out to the highest extent. I cracked my knuckles while Scott just let his eyes roam over me, making me feel awkward and self-conscious.

"So, are you still dating Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I shifted away from him and forced myself to smile.

"Yup," I answered, popping the ending. I backed up even more when Scott leaned in closer to me, and was disappointed to feel my back hit against the wall of the plane. What was even worse was that I was sitting in the window seat, which meant that I was cornered, and had no escape if I needed one.

"So, Sonny," Scott said casually. He placed a hand on my knee and squeezed slightly. "Do you like _older_ men? Because, I can show you a good time, you know."

I shook my head, completely creeped out and repulsed. I saw a flight attendant walking down the aisle doing her checks, and a plan hatched in my head. When she got into earshot, I said very loudly to a smirking Scott, "Can you _please_ get your hand off of my leg, sir?"

Everyone turned to look at us, and Scott flushed red up to his hairline. The flight attendant, who's name tag read WENDY, hurried over and looked at Scott for a second before turning to me. "I'm sorry, Miss Munroe, is there a problem here?"

I shot a look at Scott and glared at him until he picked up his briefcase and, ducking his head, hurried away to go and find another seat. I hoped that there were no available ones, and he was stuck sitting next to the Farty Granddad again. It would serve him right for being so disgusting himself.

Once he had disappeared from sight, I plastered a big smile on my face and looked at Wendy. "Not anymore, thanks."

* * *

I watched as the luggage carousel made its third rounds, and there was still no sight of my luggage. I sighed and looked heavenward, biting my lip. It was my nervous habit, and I'd seemed to be doing that a lot today. It was always in the exact same place too, so my mouth was a little raw and hurting, but I just couldn't seem to stop chewing on it.

By the time that the carousel had made its run for a fourth time, I was forced to face the truth that I was trying to desperately to avoid. The airline had lost my luggage. Great. Could this day get any worse?

I trudged over to the airport official surveying the scene and blew my bangs out of my face. "Excuse me? The airline has seemed to have lost my luggage."

The supervisor – HARRY – looked at me over the tops of his glasses. "I'm very sorry to hear that, miss. Why don't you fill out this form, and we'll see how fast we can locate your bag and return it to you, alright?"

I nodded and took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand before scanning the room and trying to find a hard surface that I could press on. I finally found a table and quickly scribbled my information in. Then I gave the form back to Harry and ran out of the airport, swinging my purse from the crook of my elbow.

When I stepped outside of the sliding glass doors, I took a great big breath and smiled. Nothing on earth could compare to the smell of Wisconsin in the morning. Don't get me wrong, I love LA with all of my heart. But Wisconsin is just home for me. Whenever I get that first taste of the Wisconsin air...it soothes me, calms my nerves, forces me to settle down. Which, in the current situation I was in, was exactly what I needed; my day had gone _horrible_!!

(Let's recap, shall we? First I find out that my favourite cousin in the whole world had a brain tumour, so I have to go to Wisconsin to visit her _without_ one of the only things that can make me feel better in this type situation, my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Then I get hit on by a pedophile on the plane, only to reach Wisconsin and find out that the airline lost my one and only bag. This has been a complete FML – worthy day.)

I quickly hailed a taxi and, after telling him the directions to my house, slumped back in the seat and closed my eyes, breathing out slowly through my mouth. I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew, the taxi driver had stopped in front of my house and was asking for his pay. I gave him some bills and opened up the car door, pushing myself out of the backseat and running across the lawn until I reached the front door. I rapped my knuckles against the wood three times, and the moment that my mother answered the door, my eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy," I croaked, and collapsed in her arms.

I don't know how long we stood there, sobbing on the porch, but I do know that it didn't help any. I still felt empty inside.

* * *

**Review, por favor. I would like to know if this story is worth continuing or not. Gracias!!!**

**Also, ummm....sorry for an typos. Lo siento....I tried to catch them all, but sometimes, these things don't work out for me.**


	4. AN

**HAITUS**

Hey everyone, but I have some slightly upsetting news. Well, not really, but I've decided to put this story on** HAITUS**, because I am kind of experiencing Writer's Block with what I want to say. I also think that since what I have planned for this story is so emotional, I kinda want to wait until I'm a better writer, because I'm kind of having a hard time right now. I promise that I will continue, but I'm just warning you, it may be a while until that happens. On the bright side, I do have another story that I'm going to start working on_ right now_ and hopefully, I will have the first chapter up either tonight, or tomorrow for the latest. Hopefully.

Please check it out. I don't have a name for it yet, so I can't refer you to anything, but when the time comes, you can click on my name and find a link from there.

Once again, I'm really sorry to everyone who was looking forward to what was coming next.

XOXO  
mspink93

PS - Honestly, I just wanted to let you guys know that typing this is breaking my heart, because I _hate_ putting stories on haitus. This is just something that I felt like I had to do, as a writer, because I never do any serious pieces, and I want this one to be superb, which might require more practice. I am truly sorry, guys.


End file.
